In a Schottky barrier diode, reduction of forward voltage and reduction of reverse current are required. However, there is a tradeoff therebetween, i.e., reduction of forward voltage results in increase of reverse current. In order to suppress the increase of reverse current while reducing the forward voltage, in a Schottky barrier diode, a Schottky metal is formed on the surface of an n-type semiconductor layer with a plurality of trenches formed therein. In this Schottky barrier diode, by increasing the Schottky junction area, the forward voltage is reduced. However, in this Schottky barrier diode, if the trench is made deeper to reduce the forward voltage, the resistance of the mesa portion between the trenches constituting a current path is increased. Thus, the forward voltage cannot be reduced as intended. There is demand for providing a Schottky barrier diode capable of reducing the forward voltage while suppressing the reverse current.